FlameClan: Book Three: The Last of ThunderClan
by Keeralie Starflight
Summary: Just when Fivefur thought his life couldn't get any more complicated, a vengeful warrior named Icewrath finds his way to StoneClan. Not long after, a mysterious group of cats appears on FlameClan territory...and one of them is looking for Icewrath. Sequel to FlameClan: Book Two: Divided Loyalties. T for probable violence.
1. Allegiances

**FlameClan:**

**Leader:** Hazelstar

**Deputy:** Bigstorm (apprentice, Woodpaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Fivefur (apprentice, Poppywing)

**Warriors:**

Silverfur (apprentice, Littlepaw)

Brackenstripe (apprentice, Leopardpaw)

Hawkfang

Lionpelt (apprentice, Starpaw)

Breezeleaf

Blackblaze (apprentice, Kippaw)

Berrypool (apprentice, Thistlepaw)

Larchfire

Blueflash

Berryfire

**Queens:**

Rosebrier (mother of Blackblaze's kits, Shiningkit, Snowkit, and Smallkit)

Mousetail (mother of Silverjay's kits, Pinepaw, Jaykit, and Dawnkit)

Clover (mother of Swiftfoot's kits, Sunkit and Icykit)

**Kits (those without mothers):**

Gorgekit, Echokit

Frostpaw

Badgerpaw

Fledgepaw

**Elders:**

Broomtail

* * *

**StoneClan:**

**Leader:** Bloodstar (apprentice, Tinypaw)

**Deputy:** Campionstripe

**Medicine Cat:** Nightheart (apprentice, Larkpaw)

**Warriors:**

Mossfall (apprentice, Sweetpaw)

Chervilclaw (apprentice, Foxpaw)

Sunwhisper

Hollythorn (apprentice, Thornpaw)

Icewrath

**Slaves:**

Heatherpaw

Featherflame

Rainshadow

Mothleaf

Weaselheart

* * *

**TorrentClan:**

**Leader:** Slipstar

**Deputy:** Streamsinger (apprentice, Jaypaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Silverjay

**Warriors:**

Reedstripe

* * *

**BrightClan:**

**Leader: **Hickorystar

**Deputy: **Goldenglow

**Medicine Cat: **Flaxtail

**Warriors:**

Snowdrift (apprentice, Firepaw)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Apprenticed Anyway

"Kippaw? Hey, Kippaw, get up!"

"It's too early," a small chocolate-colored cat mumbled, burrowing deeper into his nest to escape his annoying denmates.

A light brown tom sighed.

"How do we get him up?" he asked. There was no reply.

He looked over at the older apprentices. In all, there were six cats in the small den. It was crowded, but they were doing their best to enlarge it.

A slim golden she-cat giggled suddenly.

"I know how!"

"Kippaw!" she yelled, "Thistlepaw is killing your sister!"

"Wouldn't…" Kippaw mumbled.

"You're going to miss Icykit and Sunkit's apprentice ceremony," a slightly chubby brown cat said.

"What's to miss?" asked Woodpaw, a fluffy brown and white she-cat, "We just get to watch poor Sunkit become Fallenpaw."

"It's not his fault he fell off a rock as a kit," Starpaw added, "His mother should know better than to change his name."

The young tom rubbed at his left eye, which was closed, and heavily scarred.

"If we go by that," he said softly, "I'd be Onepaw, someday One-eye."

Thistlepaw, a light brown tabby tom who never spoke, nodded in agreement. No doubt, his personal thought was that he would have ended up as Silentpaw or Mutepaw.

"Thistlepaw says it's not fair to do that to anyone," Woodpaw announced.

"Hazelstar's been trying to talk Clover out of it for moons," Leopardpaw said, "She won't be moved."

"Kittypets," Littlepaw grumbled.

"Hey!" Kippaw squeaked, sitting up. "I used to be a kittypet, and so did Woodpaw!"

"Its okay, Kippaw," the peace-loving Woodpaw mewed, "He didn't mean anything by it."

"He didn't need to say it, either," someone else growled.

The apprentices turned guiltily to face the silver warrior who had entered their den. He was known as Silverfur, Littlepaw's mentor.

"Sorry, Silverfur," Littlepaw apologized.

The warrior sighed.

"Hurry up and get your warrior name already, so someone else can yell at you."

Littlepaw looked down at his paws. Silverfur could be a very difficult mentor. Especially lately. Littlepaw wasn't sure why, but it seemed that ever since Silverfur's mate Mousetail had had kits, he had been incredibly moody.

"Now, come on," Silverfur continued, "Hazelstar is about to start the ceremony."

The six apprentices bundled out of the den, and once they got outside, they split up a bit, trying to find places in the midst of the older cats.

Once they were all seated, a reddish-brown tom leaped up onto the Highrock in the center of the clearing. This was Hazelstar, leader of FlameClan.

The FlameClan leader looked around at the group of cats. His gaze settled on two kits, both sitting close to a creamy-furred queen. Both were toms, but they were nearly complete opposites. One was white with blue-grey stripes, and sparkling blue eyes. The other was reddish-brown, with black stripes, and intense green eyes.

"Icykit," he said, "Sunkit. Come forward, please."

The white tabby kit, Icykit, scampered forward. Sunkit followed more slowly, one of his back legs dragging behind him. Sunkit had been injured several moons earlier, when he had been playing on the Highrock with several other kits, and had fallen off, and his leg had never healed.

"Icykit, Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Icypaw and Fallenpaw."

Hazelstar paused, watching the young cats' reactions. He had not wanted to change Sunkit's name to Fallenpaw, but his mother, Clover, had insisted. Fallenpaw seemed indifferent, however, so he kept going.

"Icypaw, your mentor will be Breezeleaf. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you."

A slender black and white she-cat rose and padded up to the Highrock. She smiled at Icypaw, who grinned back at her.

"Breezeleaf, you are ready to take on an apprentice," Hazelstar said, "You have shown yourself to be brave and quick-thinking. You will be the mentor of Icypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Hazelstar sighed, knowing he had omitted the part about Breezeleaf's former mentor. The truth was, Breezeleaf, like many of the other FlameClan cats, had had no real mentor. She had been raised in the brutal StoneClan, but had escaped several moons ago, with the help of FlameClan's deputy, Bigstorm.

Breezeleaf dipped her head respectfully.

"I will try, Hazelstar."

Hazelstar turned to Fallenpaw.

"I will mentor Fallenpaw," he said, "I will do my best to teach him everything I can."

"Icypaw!"

"Fallenpaw!"

As the cats cheered, Fallenpaw smiled grimly.

_"No matter if I have a disability, and my father was banished from this Clan. I was still apprenticed anyway."_

* * *

After the ceremony, Silverfur had to take his apprentice on patrol, but, first, he stopped by the nursery to see his mate, Mousetail. Mousetail was a small but very fierce caramel-colored she-cat, who had been a rogue before joining FlameClan. Silverfur's best friend, Bigstorm, thought she was annoying, but Silverfur didn't think so at all.

"Although she has some annoying habits," he muttered.

"Still grouchy? I'd think you'd get used to it."

"It's hard to get used to being the adopted father of three half-Clan kits, when you know their real father is alive, and only a piece of territory away."

"Silverjay agreed to this," Mousetail pointed out, "And so did you."

"It doesn't make it any better," Silverfur growled.

Mousetail's real mate, Silverjay, was the medicine cat of a rival Clan, TorrentClan. He had met Mousetail when she had gone there with Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and the FlameClan medicine cat, Fivefur. They had met in secret for several moons, and Silverfur had only found out after Mousetail had become pregnant with Silverjay's kits. He had been desperate to protect her, so he had agreed to keep the secret, and pretend the kits were his. But it was a dangerous secret for all of them.

"I'm going to meet him tonight," Mousetail announced, "It's been far too long. It's been almost four moons since we last met, and I need to talk to him."

"You see him at the Gatherings," Silverfur protested, "Isn't that enough for you?"

"It will never be enough," Mousetail growled. "You ought to know that when you're in love, you want to be with the cat you love all the time."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Determination

As the ceremony concluded, Fallenpaw limped over to the apprentice den. Icypaw was already on his way to explore the territory with his mentor, but, since Hazelstar was busy, Fallenpaw would have to wait.

The red tabby tom glanced over at the nursery. He hoped the apprentice den would be less crowded. Besides him and his brother, there had been several other litters in the nursery, and a group of former StoneClan apprentices who had started training too early, and once they had been rescued, had had to wait before they could continue their training.

One of the FlameClan kits, Pinepaw, had also been captured, and he, like the others, had kept his apprentice name.

_"They'll probably all be apprenticed together," _Fallenpaw thought, _"And they're already friends, so they won't be lonely."_

He thought over the cats he would be sharing the apprentice den with. Thistlepaw and Woodpaw, he would surely never be friends with. They were quiet and usually kept to themselves. Kippaw, Littlepaw, and Starpaw were a little rowdier, but they were still well-behaved. Leopardpaw, however, was a troublemaker.

_"But she and Thistlepaw are almost ready for their warrior ceremony. Woodpaw's probably getting close too. Looks like I'll be hanging out with my brother a whole lot more often."_

He glanced back at the nursery, in time to see a large grey kit come tumbling out.

_"I can't wait until Gorgekit gets his apprentice name. Then we'll have some fun."_

Gorgekit was the son of the FlameClan deputy, Bigstorm, and was Fallenpaw's best friend. What made them especially close, however, was that they had both lost a parent, although it was to entirely different circumstances.

Fallenpaw's father was a disgraced FlameClan warrior named Swiftfoot, who had been banished after he had attempted to murder the medicine cat, Fivefur, and a young warrior named Blueflash. Everyone thought he was dead, but Fallenpaw wasn't sure. He had never seen his father, but he had the feeling that a cat like him wouldn't die so easily.

_"Maybe if my father was around, he would have stopped them from changing my name."_

Gorgekit's mother, on the other hand, had been murdered by the leader of an enemy Clan, StoneClan. Gorgekit's father had also nearly died, but, luckily for Gorgekit, he had barely pulled through.

Fallenpaw faintly remembered Gorgekit's mother, Shiningfur. She had been a kind, caring cat, he recalled. Much more caring than his own mother, who hated him.

"Hey, Fallenpaw!" Gorgekit squeaked, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Gorgekit," Fallenpaw mewed, "I wish you'd been up there with me, though."

Gorgekit shrugged.

"All the good mentors are taken. I want to wait until some of the older apprentices get their warrior names. Otherwise I'll get stuck with grumpy old Hawkfang as my mentor!"

Fallenpaw grimaced at the mention of the sarcastic grey tom. Hawkfang was not a favorite with the apprentices and kits, as he was extremely ill-tempered most of the time.

"I thought I was going to get him as my mentor," he told Gorgekit, "I never expected Hazelstar to mentor me himself."

"You're lucky," Gorgekit said, "I bet every apprentice in the Clan wishes they were you right now."

"Yeah," Fallenpaw said.

_"But what if he only took me so that he could make sure I won't fail? What if he thinks I'll fail?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, a dark-furred warrior named Blackblaze had slipped into the nursery to see his mate, Rosebrier, and their three kits, Shiningkit, Snowkit, and Smallkit. He paused for a moment before he spoke to them, watching his kits.

Snowkit was a fluffy white she-cat with big blue eyes. She was also very hyper most of the time, a trait Blackblaze had shared with her when he was younger.

Smallkit looked the most like his father, with his dark brown fur and sapphire eyes. The only difference was that he was much smaller, and he lacked Blackblaze's extensive scars, which the warrior had received in his apprentice days in the brutal StoneClan, where any attempt to escape was punishable by death, or, at the very least, torture.

Shiningkit was a pretty cream-colored kit, with reddish feet, face, and tail. Her eyes were bright green. Her name was of special importance to Blackblaze, because he had named her after his dearest friend, Shiningfur.

As he stood watching them, Shiningkit noticed him.

"Dad!" she squeaked, darting over. Snowkit and Smallkit followed, and, a moment later, Blackblaze was buried beneath his kits.

"Guess what?" Smallkit squeaked, "I caught a beetle yesterday! Snowkit kind of helped, but it was mostly me."

"No, you mostly helped!" Snowkit argued, jumping on her brother.

Shiningkit stared patiently at her rowdy littermates, commenting on their false battle moves.

"You needed to swipe her feet out from under her, Smallkit. You're too little to stay on her back like that for long…oh, there he goes."

Blackblaze chuckled.

"You have a gift for tactics," he told Shiningkit.

The kit smiled politely.

"I'm not sure what that means, but thank you."

* * *

As night fell, Mousetail slipped out of camp. Once she was down the hill, the she-cat raced off into the woods, her paws skimming across the ground as she ran toward TorrentClan territory.

_"Please, let him be there."_

When she reached the border, she immediately saw the silhouette of a cat at the edge of the trees.

"Silverjay?" she mewed.

"Mousetail!"

The cat who stepped forward into the moonlight was very small and thin. His fur was pale silver with darker stripes. He had numerous scars, unusual for a medicine cat. Mousetail, however, knew that Silverjay's Clan leader, Slipstar, was prone to taking his anger out on Silverjay. She would never understand why Silverjay refused to leave TorrentClan, but no matter how much she argued with him, he never listened.

"I'm sorry it's been so long," she said, "It's just, the kits…"

"I understand," Silverjay mewed, "But I missed you."

"I missed you too," Mousetail said. "I missed you so much."

"Tell me about our kits. You said at the Gathering that Pinekit came home safely?"

"Yes," Mousetail mewed, "But we call him Pinepaw now. Several of his StoneClan friends also escaped. They'll probably all be apprenticed together, although it may be some time. The apprentice den is nearly bursting."

"That's good," Silverjay said, "Since Hickorystar and Goldenglow left TorrentClan, the camp seems empty. We're still losing cats to the fox traps, and many of the other went to BrightClan."

"Hickorystar is a good leader," Mousetail said, "Why didn't you go, Silverjay?"

"As long as there is a TorrentClan, it is my duty to remain," Silverjay said, "I have to…for my Clanmates. They need one sane cat in leadership, even if they only see me as Slipstar's puppet. "


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Destination: Unknown

_"Icewrath, wait for me! Aren't you coming back? Icewrath…wait…"_

"Frozenripple? Are you all right?"

The white she-cat awoke, panting, to see a wiry brown tom staring at her in concern.

"Yes," she mewed, "I'm fine, Thrushfeather. Where are Blackstripe and Applepelt?"

"Went hunting," Thrushfeather said, "They should be back soon."

As he spoke, two more cats bounded into view. One was a muscular black tom with amber eyes, the other, a russet-furred she-cat.

"You're awake," the dark tom observed.

"Yes, Blackstripe," Frozenripple mewed, "Have you eaten?"

"No," the tom replied, "We're all that's left of ThunderClan, but we still obey the code. We brought back our catch…to share."

"You should have let Applepelt eat it," Thrushfeather said, "I can go without."

"Yes," Frozenripple agreed, "Applepelt, you really shouldn't be hunting in your condition."

The red she-cat laughed.

"Don't worry about me, Frozenripple. When I begin to look like a fat kittypet, I promise I'll leave the hunting to Blackstripe, Thrushfeather, and you."

"She just doesn't want you to endanger our kits," Blackstripe said.

"I won't," the cheerful she-cat assured him.

"We should eat, and then keep moving," Thrushfeather said, "We have to find Icewrath, remember?"

Blackstripe snorted.

"If Icewrath's gone for good, good riddance to him. He was useless anyway."

Frozenripple glared at the black warrior.

"We will find Icewrath, because we made a promise that we would keep each other safe. All of you took that oath, and I for one, will not break it."

She stared at each of the three in turn.

"If you will not hold to your oath, I suggest you leave."

"Calm down, Frozenripple," Thrushfeather said soothingly, "We'll find him, and it will all be all right. You'll see."

"Thank you, Thrushfeather," Frozenripple said.

_"But what if it is as I feared and Icewrath abandoned us? What then?"_

* * *

As Frozenripple and her Clanmates trotted off, they were unaware that they had just barely avoided a battle. Not long after they had gone, a FlameClan patrol appeared. It was led by a large grey warrior, the FlameClan deputy, Bigstorm. His apprentice, Woodpaw, was also there, as was her friend, Thistlepaw, and his mentor, Berrypool. The fifth member of the patrol was a young warrior named Blueflash, who was completely preoccupied with his own thoughts, and not paying the least bit of attention to his surroundings…until he smelled freshkill, that is.

To Blueflash's surprise, the lingering scent of freshkill was mingled with the scent of other cats. Unfamiliar cats.

"Bigstorm?" he mewed, "Can you come have a look at this?"

"Is it important, Blueflash?" Bigstorm growled. No one in the Clan took Blueflash very seriously. He was a joker, and Bigstorm in particular thought he was a good for nothing idiot.

"Yes," Blueflash said.

He went back to sniffing around, and was soon joined by Bigstorm.

"There've been other cats here," Bigstorm said, "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

Blueflash nodded.

"How many do you think there were?" he asked.

Bigstorm shrugged.

"More than one, that's for sure. Hoi, Berrypool! Come here for a minute!"

A silver she-cat bounded up to the two warriors.

"What is it?"

"How many cats do you think were here?" Bigstorm asked, "You're better at this kind of thing than me."

Berrypool paused for a moment.

"Not too many," she mewed, "Probably just a family of rogues, but…"

"But?" Bigstorm prompted.

"But their scent seems familiar," Berrypool said, "Like…home."

Blueflash was stunned.

"Home?" he blurted, "Do you mean ThunderClan?"

When Blueflash had been an apprentice, he had lived in ThunderClan, in the forest near a lake. After it had been wiped out by Twolegs, he and his mentor had tracked the FlameClan cats to their new home, where they had decided to stay.

"Hollythorn said there were no other survivors," Berrypool said.

"Since when do you trust Hollythorn?" Bigstorm demanded. "That cat never told the truth to any of us."

Blueflash nodded. Hollythorn, his former mentor, had betrayed FlameClan and murdered Bigstorm's daughter. Later on, Blueflash had been kidnapped by Hollythorn's new Clan, StoneClan, and ever since, he had hoped never to have to talk about Hollythorn again.

"He could have lied," Blueflash said, "But I was with him, and we didn't see anybody."

"That doesn't mean they weren't there," Bigstorm said, "There could be ThunderClan cats wandering around out here, and we'd never know."

"If they're here," Berrypool said, "One of the patrols will find them."

"I hope they're friendly," Blueflash said, "Maybe someone we know is with them."

_"Maybe even my brother…"_

* * *

Thrushfeather was certain they were lost.

_"We'll never find Icewrath. I think he left us behind on purpose, but I can't tell Frozenripple. She won't listen to me. I wonder if she knows…"_

The young tom glanced at his friends. They all seemed so much more confident than he did. Frozenripple might look frail, but in reality, she was the leader. Blackstripe was strong and confident. Applepelt could keep everyone in good spirits.

_"And me? I don't do anything. I'm not much use to the group. If my brother was here, it would be different. We always worked as a team. We have always done that. I followed his lead, even though he was younger, and everyone thought of me as the natural leader. I miss you, Bluepaw. Wherever you are, I hope you're safe."_

"Thrushfeather? Is everything all right?"

"Mm?" Thrushfeather asked. "Oh, sorry!"

He turned to see Frozenripple standing next to him. The white she-cat looked concerned.

"Are you all right?" she repeated, "You seem very distant today."

"Do you think anyone else survived?" Thrushfeather asked.

"Maybe Hazelflame and Bigstorm's group," Frozenripple replied, "Fivefur seemed to know where he was going. But the others…no. I think we are the last of ThunderClan. It's up to us to start over."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meetings

Meanwhile, back at the FlameClan camp, most of the cats were busy hunting, patrolling, or doing the various duties necessary to the welfare of the Clan. At the moment, the only cats without a job to do were Hazelstar, his younger brother, Fivefur, the medicine cat apprentice, Poppywing, and Starpaw.

Fivefur and Poppywing were trying to convince Hazelstar that it was perfectly safe for them to go gather herbs without an escort, but they weren't having much success.

Starpaw knew that Hazelstar was very protective of Fivefur, and for a good reason. Several moons earlier, the medicine cat had been captured by StoneClan, and had barely escaped with his life. That was when Starpaw had first met Fivefur, whom he now thought of as a father. Ever since then, Hazelstar had been obsessed with keeping his younger brother safe. Starpaw knew Fivefur hated all the attention. Like Starpaw, the medicine cat preferred to blend in, and not be singled out.

But there was a double meaning to Fivefur's request. A secret that Starpaw was one of only three cats who would ever know. Fivefur and Poppywing had been in love for some time, but, as medicine cats, they could not allow their love to be noticed. So the only time they could openly show their affection was when they were alone, and preferably out in the woods, where no one would walk in on them.

"Please, Hazelstar," Fivefur was saying, "We'll be very careful, and we won't be gone too long."

"That's what you said the last time," Hazelstar said, "And you were captured, Fivefur. You were nearly killed."

"We were careless last time," Poppywing said softly. Her sightless green eyes seemed to stare through Hazelstar and out into the world.

"It won't happen again," she mewed, "We've learned our lesson. But we're not kits, Hazelstar. Your warriors can go out alone. We need freedom, just like them."

"I suppose…I suppose you're right," Hazelstar relented, "But don't be gone too long, and be extra careful."

"We will," Fivefur mewed.

As he and Poppywing trotted off, Starpaw turned to Hazelstar. The shy young cat disliked having to bother the Clan leader, but he needed something to do.

"Hazelstar, what can I do?" he said softly, "Lionpelt went on patrol with Hawkfang and Berryfire, and he left me behind."

"Did he?" Hazelstar asked. "Fallenpaw's training with Icypaw and Breezeleaf right now, so I'm free. Why don't we do a little battle training together? I've never seen you fight."

"All right," Starpaw said reluctantly.

_"Battle training? I am the weakest apprentice…because of my eye, they say."_

Starpaw's left eye had been torn out in an accident when he was a kit, and ever since, he had been very self-conscious about it. He also hated to fight, mostly because he felt that his lack of full vision impeded him from doing his best.

He padded along in silence next to Hazelstar, glancing up at the Clan leader every so often. The red-fawn cat seemed preoccupied with something, nearly stepping on Starpaw several times.

"Are you all right, Hazelstar?" Starpaw asked, after he felt that his tail could take no more being stepped on that day.

"Hmm?" Hazelstar said, "Yes…I suppose so. I'm just worried about Fivefur. If he gets captured again, I'll never forgive myself."

"He's really smart," Starpaw said, "Besides, when he got captured, you got Pinepaw back. And you got me and Fledgepaw, too."

"That's true," Hazelstar said, "I suppose a little good comes out of every bad thing."

By this time, they had reached the open area where the FlameClan cats usually practiced their battle moves.

"Come on," Hazelstar mewed, drawing a little ways away from Starpaw, "Show me what you can do."

Starpaw paused.

"Attack me," Hazelstar said, "It will do me good to do a little training for once."

Reluctantly, the young tom leaped forward.

They wrestled for some time, until Hazelstar finally called a halt.

"Enough," he mewed, "You've done very well."

"Thank you," Starpaw mewed, "I don't think I'm very good though. All the others are stronger than me."

"You think so?" Hazelstar asked, "Because of your eye?"

"Yes," Starpaw said.

"Would you rather have trained as a medicine cat?" Hazelstar asked.

"No," Starpaw said, "I do not think so. My heart is too cold for that. I have seen too much sorrow to heal others."

"But you do not enjoy being a warrior apprentice?"

"No," Starpaw repeated, "I do not enjoy much in life. But I like having a father like Fivefur, and friends like Kippaw, Littlepaw, and Poppywing."

* * *

Frozenripple and the other ThunderClan cats had stopped to rest, but Frozenripple had sent the impatient Blackstripe to scout ahead. Blackstripe hated to keep still, and it was better to give him something to do than have to listen to him fret.

_"I hope he doesn't run into any trouble," _the she-cat thought, _"We need him."_

"Frozenripple!"

The white she-cat turned to see Blackstripe coming toward her. The black tom looked excited.

"What is it, Blackstripe?" Frozenripple asked.

"I've found some other cats," Blackstripe replied.

"How far?" Frozenripple asked.

"I'll show you."

"All right," the she-cat agreed. She turned to Thrushfeather.

"Stay here with Applepelt. We shouldn't be long."

"But, I want to come!" Thrushfeather protested.

"If something happens to Blackstripe and me, someone will have to take care of Applepelt," Frozenripple hissed, "This is your mission, Thrushfeather. Stick to it."

"Okay," Thrushfeather said, "Be careful, Frozenripple."

"I will," Frozenripple assured him. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

Starpaw jerked up from where he had been lying. Was he seeing things? Two cats had just appeared from the woods. He didn't recognize them, and their appearances were so opposite from each other. Like day and night. One was small and thin; a she-cat with pure white fur. The other was a muscular black tom.

"Hazelstar," Starpaw whispered, "Who are they?"

"Who?" Hazelstar asked.

Starpaw pointed.

"Them."

Hazelstar instantly leapt to his feet.

"Stop right there!" he yowled. "Where did you come from?"

The white she-cat seemed startled.

"Hazelflame? It is Hazelflame, isn't it?"

The red-fawn tom stared at her for a moment.

"Frozenripple?"

The she-cat smiled.

"Hazelflame, it is you."

"Who's Hazelflame?" Starpaw whispered.

"That was my warrior name," Hazelstar said, "But, how did you get here, Frozenripple?"

"We'll tell you everything," the she-cat assured him, "But first, we have to go and get Thrushfeather and Applepelt."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Frozenripple's Story

Hazelstar and Starpaw accompanied the two ThunderClan cats, and soon, they had rejoined Applepelt and Thrushfeather.

Thrushfeather jumped up as they approached.

"Hazelflame? How…where…?"

"I'm Hazelstar now," the red-fawn tom said, "It's good to see you again…cousin. Your brother will be pleased."

"My brother?" Thrushfeather gasped, "Bluepaw's here?"

"He's a warrior now," Hazelstar said, "He gets in all sorts of trouble."

"What did you call him?" Thrushfeather asked.

"Blueflash," Hazelstar said.

"Blueflash…" Thrushfeather mused, "It fits. I can't wait to see him!"

"He's back at camp," Hazelstar said, "If it's all right with you all, we'll take you back with us. You can tell us your story there."

"It's up to Frozenripple," Blackstripe said, "She got us here."

The she-cat blushed.

"I couldn't have done anything without you, Blackstripe. And Thrushfeather, and Applepelt."

"Oh, nonsense," Applepelt said, "I just got in the way."

Thrushfeather noticed Starpaw peeking out from behind Hazelstar.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"That's Fivefur's 'son'," Hazelstar said, "We'll have to tell you all about it. You'll be seeing a lot of new faces in FlameClan. Don't be frightened, but we have some tough-looking cats."

Thrushfeather laughed.

"Hey, I don't care. I think scars add character."

"Really?" Starpaw asked.

"Yup," Thrushfeather said, "It makes you look like a warrior. The other apprentices must be jealous of you."

Starpaw shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Tell me about your life," Thrushfeather said, "Is my brother still up to his old tricks? His name's Blueflash now, right?"

As Starpaw and Thrushfeather continued talking, Frozenripple laughed.

"He always could make anyone feel at home," she said fondly, "He's a good cat."

* * *

When they got back to the camp, Hazelstar called a meeting. The FlameClan cats gathered, most of them looking confused at the presence of the newcomers. Bigstorm, however, seemed completely at ease with it, for once. The grey tom sat between his kits, Gorgekit and Echokit. The kits' mother, Shiningfur, had been killed by the leader of a rival Clan several moons before, and since then, Bigstorm had gone out of his way to pay plenty of attention to his kits, as well as fulfilling his duties as deputy.

"Father, who's that?" Gorgekit asked.

"You remember how I told you that your mother came from another Clan?" Bigstorm asked.

"Yes," Gorgekit replied.

"Hazelstar likes finding cats that don't have a good home and letting them live here," Bigstorm said. "It makes FlameClan stronger."

"Where'd they come from?" Echokit asked.

"They'll tell us," Bigstorm said, "Listen."

Frozenripple leaped up onto the Highrock at a nod from Hazelstar.

"Cats of FlameClan," she mewed, "I thank you for your hospitality in welcoming my friends and I into your camp. As some of you know, we have come from what was once ThunderClan. We believed that we were the last cats, and we set out hoping to find Hazelflame-Hazelstar, I mean. We didn't really expect to find you, but here we are."

The white cat leaped down from the rock, and Hazelstar turned to address the Clan.

"I have invited Frozenripple and her friends to stay with us, and they have decided to stay for at least a few days, while they think the whole thing over. Please make them feel welcome."

* * *

Later that day, Fivefur, Hazelstar, and Frozenripple met in Hazelstar's den. Frozenripple had agreed to tell them the whole story. They had offered to let Bigstorm come too, but the grey warrior had declined, saying he had a patrol to lead. In reality, he probably didn't want to have to sit around being polite and silent.

"So, Frozenripple," Hazelstar said, "You wanted to tell us your story?"

The she-cat nodded.

"Yes. I believe that someone should know what we went through on our journey, and why it took so long."

"Tell us," Fivefur said, "Blueflash and Hollythorn told us how ThunderClan was destroyed, but that's all we know."

"After it was over, those of us who were left were scattered," Frozenripple said. "That must be how Hollythorn and Blueflash were able to leave without us seeing them. In the beginning, it was just me and my brother. You remember Icewrath, don't you?"

Fivefur nodded, feeling a chill run through him at the mention of Icewrath. As an apprentice, he had often been tormented by the older cat, who felt that he should have been medicine cat apprentice instead.

"We thought we were the only ones left," Frozenripple continued, "Icewrath wanted to leave, but I couldn't give up. Then we found Applepelt and Blackstripe, and not much later, Thrushfeather. We had all been searching for others who might have survived, but since we hadn't found anyone, we decided it was too dangerous to stay there any longer. The Twolegs were making their dens there, and every day was a nightmare. So, we wandered for a while. Then, Thrushfeather suggested that we try to find you two and the others who had come on your journey. Blackstripe and Icewrath didn't want to go, but we finally convinced them. We had to find somewhere to stay before Applepelt's kits were born. After a time, we found a Clan not far away from here. It's called TorrentClan."

Hazelstar and Fivefur exchanged glances. TorrentClan was a very dangerous place, as they knew from experience, because of the fox traps that had been set all around it.

"Their leader, Slipstar, was very friendly. A bit too friendly. We thought about staying there, but then the medicine cat, Silverjay, came to talk to me in the middle of the night. He told me that there were fox traps all around, and we would die if we stayed here, but if we wanted, he would show us the safe way out. Of course, I agreed, but after I'd found Blackstripe, Applepelt, and Thrushfeather, we looked all over for Icewrath…and he wasn't there. Silverjay showed us the way out, and we've been looking for Icewrath ever since."

* * *

After Frozenripple left, Fivefur turned to Hazelstar.

"Hazelstar, at the last Gathering…I noticed a cat with StoneClan who looked a lot like Icewrath. I assumed it was just a coincidence, but…"

"Don't say anything to Frozenripple," Hazelstar said, "I'm due to meet with Campionstripe tomorrow anyways. I'll ask him about it then."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: In StoneClan

As morning broke, a tall sienna-furred warrior emerged from his stone den. StoneClan, named not just for the stone dens they lived in, but for their stony hearts, could not have asked for a better deputy. Or so it seemed.

One of the Marks was already out hunting, and Campionstripe nodded to the grey warrior who was overseeing them.

_"I shouldn't get on Hollythorn's bad side," _he thought, _"If any cat here is smart enough to figure out where my true loyalties lie, it's him. Or Weaselheart, but no one will believe him anymore."_

Campionstripe's gaze shifted to a black tom among the group of cats who were hunting. They were all slaves, but this cat was particularly dangerous. Weaselheart hadn't always been a slave. He had been one of the senior warriors until a few moons earlier, when the FlameClan cats had tricked the StoneClan leader, Bloodstar, into thinking that Weaselheart had gone mad.

Campionstripe's former apprentice, Mossfall, believed that Weaselheart deserved it, but Campionstripe wasn't so certain. Did any cat deserve such a miserable life?

The sienna-furred cat sighed. Weaselheart wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for him. The StoneClan deputy was secretly working for FlameClan, and had been for some time. Weaselheart had caught on, and tried to convict him, but there wasn't enough proof, and Campionstripe wasn't about to confess. So, Hazelstar had come up with a plan to make Weaselheart look mad.

"Campionstripe? Are you all right?"

The brown cat turned to see a slim black tom staring at him.

"Yes. Sorry, Nightheart. I was…thinking."

Nightheart was the StoneClan medicine cat, and one of the only cats in StoneClan who knew where Campionstripe's real loyalties lay. Campionstripe wasn't sure how Nightheart had found out, but as long as the black tom held his silence, he didn't want to know. In return for Nightheart's silence in the matter, Campionstripe was trying to insure that the younger cat could keep his job as medicine cat. Nightheart had never had any powers, and that had been fine…until a new cat showed up who did, in fact, have visions. Icewrath.

"I thought so," Nightheart said knowingly. He glanced across the clearing.

"Icewrath's at it again, isn't he?" Campionstripe asked.

"Yes," Nightheart said, "He's following Bloodstar around, pestering him to make him medicine cat instead of me. Listen, it's not the job I'm worried about. It's Larkpaw. You know how I feel about her."

Campionstripe nodded. Larkpaw was Nightheart's apprentice, and, in the months between her apprenticeship and Icewrath's appearance, the medicine cat had been happier than Campionstripe had ever seen him. It was clear that he cared very deeply for Larkpaw, and would do anything to protect her.

"You'll be fine," Campionstripe assured him. "I'm off on patrol, but I should be back in a little while."

* * *

Campionstripe arrived at the place where he always met Hazelstar, to find that the red-fawn cat had gotten there before him. Campionstripe smiled. Hazelstar was one of the few cats he felt comfortable around…and who felt comfortable being around him. His stoic personality made most cats keep their distance, but not Hazelstar. He liked everyone.

"Hello, Campionstripe," Hazelstar said.

"Hello, Hazelstar," Campionstripe replied.

"How are things in StoneClan?" Hazelstar asked.

"Fine," Campionstripe said, "I haven't heard anything from Bloodstar about trying to find your camp in a while, so all's well on that front."

"Maybe his obsession with capturing us is really ending," Hazelstar said, "Wouldn't that be great?"

"It won't happen," Campionstripe said, "He'll never change."

"Then why do you stay with him?"

"He's my leader," Campionstripe said, "We've been through this, Hazelstar. Until they have proof that I'm a spy, I'm staying in StoneClan."

Hazelstar nodded sadly.

"You know that there's always a home for you in FlameClan."

Campionstripe nodded.

"I need to ask you something," Hazelstar said, "Have any of your patrols brought in a new cat in the last couple moons? A small white tom?"

_"Icewrath! How does Hazelstar know him?"_

"Yes," Campionstripe said.

"What was his name?" Hazelstar asked.

"Icewrath. He's looking for Fivefur. Something about getting revenge on Fivefur for getting to be medicine cat instead of him in your old Clan."

Hazelstar's eyes widened.

"Then I have to tell the others," he said, "His sister is staying with us. She's been looking for him."

"Well, she needs to stop looking," Campionstripe growled, "He's mad."

"Don't worry," Hazelstar said, "She'll talk to Fivefur. He can get her to understand. They're old friends, you see."

"He'd better make her understand," Campionstripe said, "Because Icewrath is one of the most dangerous cats I have ever met, second only to Bloodstar."

"I see," Hazelstar said, "Now, I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Campionstripe asked, just as an energetic ball of black and white fluff hurtled out of the bushes.

"Campionstripe!" the kit squeaked.

"Badgerpaw?" Campionstripe asked. The black and white kit had been his apprentice in StoneClan, before he had sent him to FlameClan, after the death of one of his friends, Brindlepaw, and the near death of his brother, Frostpaw. Campionstripe had never expected to see him again, but there he was.

"Yup!" Badgerpaw squeaked, "Can you believe it? I'm gonna be an apprentice soon! Hazelstar promised! And since I'm almost an apprentice, he said I could come see you! Are you happy to see me?"

"Yes," Campionstripe said, "I'm very happy to see you."

He paused, looking over the young cat. Badgerpaw had grown a great deal, and it was clear that he would be a good-sized cat when he was fully grown.

"How's Frostpaw?" Campionstripe asked. Badgerpaw's brother had been injured by Bloodstar, and had nearly died before his mentor, Sparrowstrike, had taken him to Hazelstar.

"He's doing great!" Badgerpaw said, "He was playing with Fledgepaw before I left. And I think maybe Icypaw was going to teach them a couple of moves. He just became an apprentice."

"Have you made friends?" Campionstripe asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Badgerpaw said. "Smallkit is one of my best friends! He's really little, but he's so fun! You should meet him sometime! Maybe when we're apprentices, me and him can both come to the Gathering, and you can meet him!"

"Maybe," Campionstripe said. "You should probably head back to camp, though. I have to go before Bloodstar gets suspicious."

"Oh…okay," Badgerpaw said, "See you later, Campionstripe."

"Goodbye."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Fade, Part One

As morning broke, a patrol set out from StoneClan. They were led by a young grey warrior named Mossfall, who was very proud to finally be leading a patrol.

_"The only thing that could make it better would be if Sparrowstrike were here too," _Mossfall thought.

Sparrowstrike had been Mossfall's best friend when he was an apprentice, and even after they had been made warriors. However, several moons earlier, Sparrowstrike had been executed under strange circumstances. Mossfall didn't know what his friend could have done, but he knew that whatever it had been, it must have been a mistake.

_"Sparrowstrike was one of the most loyal cats in StoneClan. Whatever they think he did, it wasn't true."_

"Or maybe…maybe he did do something," Mossfall mumbled. "He _could _have done something to help the FlameClan cats find Bigstorm. He wouldn't be the first StoneClan warrior to help them out."

Mossfall himself had lent a paw to FlameClan on at least one occasion. When the FlameClan medicine cat, Fivefur, had been imprisoned in StoneClan, along with Mossfall's former mentor, Campionstripe, Mossfall had helped them escape…in a small way. He could have turned them in when he caught them trying to get out, but he didn't. As it turned out, Campionstripe had stayed anyway, and had actually gotten his position as deputy back, to Mossfall's relief.

_"I knew he couldn't be a traitor."_

Mossfall firmly believed in his former mentor. He had known Campionstripe his whole life, and he was sure that there was no way that anyone could sway his loyalty.

"Mossfall, are you okay?"

The grey warrior blinked. He looked down at a small tortoiseshell she-cat, who was staring at him anxiously.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said, "Sorry, Sweetpaw. Is everyone ready to go?"

The apprentice nodded.

"Yes. Foxpaw and Chervilclaw just got here."

"All right," Mossfall said. He glanced anxiously at the rest of his patrol-two toms and a she-cat. Two of them were senior warriors, and he wanted to give a good impression.

One of the older cats smiled at him encouragingly. She was a golden-furred she-cat named Sunwhisper. She was notable in that she was one of the few female warriors in StoneClan, and showed a determination equal to that of any of the toms. Mossfall greatly admired her, but he was more concerned about impressing the other senior warrior in this patrol. Chervilclaw.

The brown tom was glaring at him even now, anxious to get going. Chervilclaw had been Sparrowstrike's mentor, and since Sparrowstrike had never had the chance to lead a patrol, Mossfall was going to do it for both of them. He smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

Later that day, Mossfall trotted out of camp for the second time, now smiling proudly. The patrol had gone well, and there had been no injuries and no losses, for once. So many patrols these days ended with some cat being brought back dead or wounded.

Suddenly, he stopped. He thought he had heard something not far away, but he didn't know what.

As he listened, he heard it again. A young cat's voice. A she-cat, by the sound of it.

Curiosity drew him closer. He couldn't help but wonder who would be out right now. There were no other patrols scheduled…at least, not that he'd heard about.

As he peered through some bushes, he spotted the last two cats he would have expected. Icewrath…and Larkpaw.

_"What's she doing with that creep?" _Mossfall thought, _"Where's Nightheart?"_

"Thank you for bringing me here, Icewrath," Larkpaw mewed politely, "But why did you want to see me?"

"I have a special surprise for you," Icewrath said silkily, "Just wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

"All right," Larkpaw mewed.

_"What kind of surprise?" _Mossfall thought, _"What is that freak doing?"_

He was just about to reveal himself to Larkpaw and try to convince her to leave, when Icewrath came tearing back into the clearing with another cat following close behind him. The second cat was about the same size as Icewrath, but with grey fur and darker grey stripes. His eyes were pale blue. Mossfall thought he had seen him before, but he couldn't be sure.

"Who's this?" Larkpaw asked.

"This," Icewrath said with a twisted smile, "Is your surprise."

The grey cat jumped forward, pinning Larkpaw to the earth. Mossfall nearly leapt from his hiding place, but even if he had, it would have done no good. Larkpaw would have been dead before he could have reached her. She was dead before he even moved. Whoever the grey cat was, he knew how to kill.

Mossfall stiffened.

_"What is he playing at? Everyone in StoneClan will know she's been killed by another cat."_

In the clearing, the grey cat turned to Icewrath.

"That's done," he said, "If you need anyone else out of the way, you know where to find me."

"Indeed," Icewrath said silkily, "Someday I may need your help again…Ice."

_"Ice?" _Mossfall thought,_ "I could have sworn that cat was the banished FlameClan warrior…his name wasn't Ice."_

"I never expected to find you alive," 'Ice' said. "If I had known, I would not have used your name."

"Someday, you will rule as Swiftstar," Icewrath laughed, "And I will finally be a medicine cat."

The other cat smiled.

"We always thought alike…brother."

* * *

Mossfall hadn't been able to stay for the rest of conversation. The grey cat knew who he needed to talk to, and he needed to talk to him now.

_"Idiot…idiot…idiot…" _Mossfall thought, _"You had time to save her…"_

"Campionstripe!" he yowled as he tumbled into camp, "Where are you?"

"Mossfall, what's wrong with you _now_?" Chervilclaw grumbled, "Campionstripe is over there."

The grey cat dashed over to the older warrior, who was staring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Icewrath…murder…Larkpaw!" Mossfall panted.

"No!" Campionstripe growled, "He wouldn't."

"He did," Mossfall said, "And…"

"Listen, Mossfall," Campionstripe said, "Was there anyone else with you? Did anyone else see?"

"No, but…"

"Mossfall, we're going to tell Bloodstar," Campionstripe said, "But don't expect it to do any good. It's your word against Icewrath's."

"But…I'm a warrior!" Mossfall protested, "I've spent my whole life in StoneClan!"

"I know," Campionstripe said, "But Icewrath's smart. He's gotten Bloodstar to trust him. Even with me to back you up, I don't think anything good will come of it."

* * *

**I told you guys he would come back... The "mystery" cat, I mean. Anyone remember him from the first book? Hmm? **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Can You Feel it Coming?

Campionstripe had been right. Bloodstar had believed the silky-voiced Icewrath over Mossfall. Really, Campionstripe knew, if he wasn't Mossfall's friend and former mentor, he might have believed Icewrath over the bumbling young warrior. But he knew when Mossfall was lying, and there had been no hint of lies in the young cat's face.

_"I can feel something coming," _Campionstripe thought, _"I don't know what…but I know that something is coming."_

He glanced over to the medicine den. He should go see to Nightheart. The black tom probably knew by now that Larkpaw had been killed-and if he hadn't, Campionstripe would tell him himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in FlameClan, Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur were outside the camp, enjoying a well-earned rest, while half-keeping an eye on the kits that were playing nearby.

Bigstorm sighed contentedly.

"Days like this I really can't imagine being anywhere else."

"Days like this, I don't think there is anywhere else to be," Hazelstar replied.

"If only the whole world could have peace like this," Fivefur mewed, batting at a passing dragonfly. The little cat smiled as he watched the dragonfly flit away, but, suddenly, the landscape seemed to change around him. The sun turned red, and darkness crept slowly, slowly, over the land.

"Ooooohhhh!" Fivefur moaned, "The darkness comes to take us all! If we survive, then one will fall!"

The little cat moaned again, then fell unconscious on the ground.

"If we survive, then one will fall?" Hazelstar whispered, "Which one?"

"I don't know," Bigstorm replied, "But I've got a hunch we're about to find out."

* * *

Back in StoneClan, Mossfall and two other warriors sat on top of a rock some distance away from camp, keeping an eye on a group of slaves who were collecting the prey they had caught earlier for Bloodstar and the other senior warriors.

"Come on, you lot," Mossfall yelled, staying in his accustomed character of a high-ranking warrior, even though he didn't feel well at all after what he had seen earlier, and really wanted to go and cry somewhere. "It's a lovely day to be working for StoneClan."

At the back of the group, a wiry black tom lurked. He did not look happy, and, when none of the warriors were watching, he slipped off in the other direction.

"They can't treat me like a slave!" he hissed, "I'm the deputy of StoneClan! This is all Campionstripe's fault!"

His name was Weaselheart. He had been-and still was-Campionstripe's archenemy, and the only cat in StoneClan who was both convinced that Campionstripe was a traitor, and would have liked nothing better than to turn him in.

As he snuck off, he heard Mossfall shout to the others.

"Oi! Where's Weaselheart? We've got a runner! Find him!"

Weaselheart could hear the other cats coming toward him. He looked around frantically.

"They can't take me back!" he said, "I won't allow it!"

His eyes fell on a willow tree overhanging the stream. Weaselheart smiled.

* * *

Once he was safely under the branches of the willow tree, Weaselheart moved toward the bank of the stream that was hidden by the tree. He had already had to swim to hide there, and he immensely disliked getting his paws wet. As he looked around, he noticed a tunnel that seemed to lead into the ground.

Weaselheart snickered happily, and trotted into the tunnel. Once inside, he noticed that it was beginning to slope upward. Soon, the black cat reached dry land. Stopping to catch his breath, Weaselheart happened to glance down at the ground beneath his feet. Unmistakable in the wet ground were the paw prints of several cats.

Weaselheart sniffed cautiously, wondering what kind of cats had found his hiding place before he had. To his astonishment, he recognized the scent.

"Hazelstar!" he squeaked in surprise, "And Bigstorm! And…and Fivefur! They've all been here!"

He laughed crazily.

"I've got them now! I've got them all!"

He raced down the tunnel, and long after he had gone, the walls still echoed with his crazed laughter.

* * *

Mossfall was having the worst day of his life. Not only had he witnessed a murder, and not been believed, but now he had to explain to Bloodstar that Weaselheart had disappeared.

"It's like he's vanished off the world, sir," Mossfall explained.

"As you will have, Mossfall, if you don't find that babbling idiot and drag him back!" Bloodstar roared.

Mossfall was frightened then, but his years of training would not let him show it.

"As you command, Bloodstar," he mewed.

"Campionstripe, assist him!" Bloodstar commanded.

The sienna-furred tom nodded without a word. The last thing he really wanted to do in his present mood was go locate Weaselheart, but he was the best tracker in StoneClan, after all. He had a job to do.

* * *

"Well, that went well," Mossfall mumbled, as he and Campionstripe raced toward the entrance of the StoneClan camp.

"We'll find him, Mossfall," Campionstripe said reassuringly.

"I hope so, sir," Mossfall said without much enthusiasm. "I'm not keen on explaining to Bloodstar that…"

At that moment, none other than Weaselheart pelted into the camp, nearly colliding with Mossfall.

"Oi!" Mossfall exclaimed in surprise. When he realized who it was, his face split into a grin.

"Finally, a stroke of luck! Nab him, lads!"

Weaselheart squealed in surprise as two cats jumped on his, pinning him down.

"Oof!" he squealed, "Let me go! I must see Bloodstar!"

"I wouldn't think that'd be wise, mate," Mossfall said cheerfully, "He's a touch angry with you right now."

"No, no, you don't understand!" Weaselheart protested, "I know how to find FlameClan! I know how Hazelstar appears and…and disappears like a spirit!"

Campionstripe gasped. He himself didn't know how to get to FlameClan, but if Weaselheart had really found the way there…

"He's raving!" he announced, "Confine him to his den!"

Weaselheart looked shocked.

"No, you don't understand!" he screeched, "You have to let me see Bloodstar! Let me go!"

Luckily for Campionstripe, no one saw his smile as the guards forced Weaselheart away.

"Maybe we should let him see Bloodstar, sir," Mossfall said, "What if he's onto something?"

Campionstripe laughed.

"I doubt it."

"But why would he come back like this?" Mossfall said, "He was free and clear!"

"There's no explaining the workings of a demented mind, Mossfall," Campionstripe said. _"Don't push it, Mossfall. There's no need to."_

"Still…" the younger cat said.

"You said he disappeared near the big willow tree?" Campionstripe asked.

Mossfall nodded.

"Right then," Campionstripe said, "I'll go and check his story."

He turned to leave, but he had one more thing to tell Mossfall.

"Keep Weaselheart confined until I get back. That's an order!"

"Yes, sir," Mossfall said. But he was speaking to an empty camp. Campionstripe had gone.

* * *

**Season three, here we come! I'm feeling that I'm starting to lose interest in this series (you an blame my new-found interest in anime for that), but I'm determined to finish this story, so, we're hitting the third series of the TV show in a few chapters! As the Kool-Aid Man would say: "Oh yeah!"**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Warning Comes

Meanwhile, in FlameClan, Hazelstar and Bigstorm had clustered into the medicine den, where Fivefur was being tended to by Poppywing and Starpaw.

"Any change, Poppywing?" Hazelstar asked.

The she-cat shook her head worriedly.

"No. He just keeps saying the same thing over and over."

As if to prove her point, Fivefur began moaning again, although he was still unconscious.

"A warning comes from the lone and the brave! The one who will save us is the one we can't save!"

"Same thing again," Starpaw mumbled, crouching next to his adoptive father.

"He's had this vision before, Hazelstar."

The four cats turned toward the entrance of the den, to see Rosebrier looking in. The she-cat looked concerned, and it wasn't just concern for Fivefur.

"What do you mean, Rosebrier?" Bigstorm asked.

"It's the same vision he had when Bloodstar arrested Campionstripe," Rosebrier mewed. Although Rosebrier hated StoneClan, she and Campionstripe had been friends…and Hazelstar suspected that, as far as Campionstripe had been concerned, there could have been something more between them, if the cats of FlameClan hadn't rescued Rosebrier.

"Nothing happened to Campionstripe then, and nothing will happen to him now," Hazelstar reassured her.

"The darkness comes to take us all!" Fivefur moaned, "If we survive, then one will fall!"

* * *

Campionstripe had arrived at the big willow tree. Ducking under its branches, it didn't take him long to discover the tunnel.

The sienna-furred tom raced along through the paw-deep water, until he found something that made him stop short. There, on the bank that led off into the shadows, were the unmistakable paw prints of Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur. He had tracked them often enough to know what their tracks looked like.

"Hazelstar!" he called, "Bigstorm! Fivefur!"

There was no reply, but he kept calling as he raced along the passage. He had to get to them in time.

* * *

When Fivefur woke up, he couldn't remember anything. Then, he saw the group of cats bending over him, and guessed that he had had a vision again.

"What did I…?" he mumbled.

"Don't you remember?" Rosebrier asked.

"I…not really…" Fivefur shivered, "I remember feeling cold…and afraid."

"It's all right, kid," Bigstorm said, "It's over now."

Fivefur shook his head.

"No," he said, "It's just beginning."

If he had known how true that statement was, he would have been very surprised at just how immense his prophetic powers could be.

At that moment, Blueflash raced into the medicine den.

"There's somebody in the tunnel!" he squeaked, "I swear, I heard somebody calling for Hazelstar in the tunnel!"

Leaving Poppywing and Starpaw in the medicine den, Hazelstar, Bigstorm, Fivefur, and Rosebrier hurried to the warriors' den. There was a crack in the far wall, not very wide, but big enough for Bigstorm to squeeze through. This was the FlameClan cats' secret route to StoneClan.

As Fivefur squeezed through the entrance, they heard the voice. Blueflash jumped.

"Told you!"

Hazelstar looked confused.

"It sounds like Campionstripe."

"Impossible," Bigstorm scoffed, "He doesn't know the way here."

However, about halfway down the tunnel, they nearly collided with none other than Campionstripe.

"Campionstripe!" Rosebrier purred, "It _is_ you!"

"How'd you get down here?" Bigstorm asked suspiciously. Although he and Campionstripe had a lot in common, they had never particularly gotten along.

"Weaselheart found the entrance to the cavern," Campionstripe explained, "It's only a matter of time before Bloodstar hears about it."

Blueflash looked frightened, and he had every right to be.

"What're we gonna do, Hazelstar?" he asked.

"You've got to abandon FlameClan," Campionstripe said, "Get everyone out, before it's too late."

"Never!" Bigstorm retorted, "We'll die first!"

"Bloodstar will invade!" Campionstripe insisted, "And you'll die if he catches you here! He'll destroy everything! It's what he does."

"The darkness comes to take us all," Fivefur whispered.

* * *

Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur went to collect the older warriors for a meeting, while Rosebrier was left to show Campionstripe around FlameClan.

"And this is the nursery…" Rosebrier mewed, before jumping back to allow Gorgekit and Frostpaw pass. Frostpaw, a white kit who had been saved from StoneClan by his now deceased mentor, Sparrowstrike, had been badly injured by Bloodstar, but he was doing much better, and had only a small trace of a limp to show that anything had ever happened to him.

"I got you, Gorgekit!" Frostpaw announced, "You're tagged!"

"No, I'm not!" Gorgekit insisted.

"If you're going to play like that, then stay outside," Rosebrier called.

"Your Clan is so full of life," Campionstripe said.

"And happiness," Rosebrier said, "Without you, I wouldn't be here, Campionstripe. Please, don't go back to StoneClan! Stay here with us."

"I've got to get back before it's too late," Campionstripe said grimly, "For all I know, Bloodstar's already on his way with an army."

"You can't stop an army on your own," Rosebrier said sadly. "Come on, there's more to see."

_"Is she trying to distract me?" _Campionstripe thought as he followed the she-cat outside. _"Surely, she understands I'm doing all of this for her? To keep her safe?"_

* * *

Out in the center of camp, the kits were playing with some of the younger warriors, oblivious to what was going on. Two kits ran to hide behind Rosebrier-a small brown tom and a white she-cat.

The white kit giggled.

"Keep up, Kippaw!"

The brown apprentice collapsed comically on the ground.

"Oh, I'm dying!" he mewed, "You're too fast for me!"

"Did you see that, mother?" the white kit asked, "We beat Kippaw!"

"I think he let us win," the brown kit said.

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, he did!"

The two kits stopped bickering, suddenly noticing Campionstripe.

"Who's this, mother?" the brown kit asked.

"This is Campionstripe," Rosebrier said, "He's our friend. Can you say hello?"

"Hello, Campionstripe," the kits mewed.

"Hello," Campionstripe said, smiling at the kits, and trying not to feel too jealous. He knew perfectly well who their father was…and, much as he wished it was him, it wasn't.

As the kits scampered off, Rosebrier smiled.

"Come and see the world, Campionstripe. This is the place you've been risking your life to protect. FlameClan."

Campionstripe smiled as he looked down from the top of the hill into the forest beyond.

"I didn't know there was any place in the world like this," he said.

"There's only one," Rosebrier replied.

"Campionstripe! Rosebrier!" someone called, "We've got a plan to stop Bloodstar!"

It was Starpaw, who looked very excited.

_"Whatever their plan is," _Campionstripe thought,_ "I just hope it's good enough."_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at StoneClan, Mossfall was getting very tired of Weaselheart. The black tom refused to shut up, and it was getting very annoying.

"It's the caves!" Weaselheart screeched, "Bloodstar has to know about the caves! This is our chance to destroy FlameClan!"

"Weaselheart, if you don't shut up, I'll make my warriors sit on you!" Mossfall exclaimed. "Got that!"

Weaselheart glared at him.

"When Bloodstar finds out that you've kept this information from him, Mossfall, you will suffer! I promise!"

"Fortunately," Mossfall said, "You never keep your promises, do you?"

Weaselheart growled in frustration.

"No, I don't!" he screeched, leaping at Mossfall and startling the grey warrior, giving Weaselheart just enough time to escape.

"Stop him!" Mossfall yelled.

But it was too late. By the time they caught up with Weaselheart, he was already in Bloodstar's den.

"Weaselheart, explain yourself!" Bloodstar thundered at the unwelcome intruder.

Mossfall lost no time. Weaselheart was finally a stationary target, and he had his orders, direct from Campionstripe.

"Sorry about that, sir," Mossfall said, as the guards surrounded Weaselheart. "These mad types can get a bit…hmm…unpredictable, I guess."

The other warriors were trying to drag Weaselheart out of the den, but it wasn't so easy, since he was chattering at twice his usual speed.

"Hazelstar and his Clan are at your mercy, sir!" he screeched, "I know exactly where they are!"

"Wait!" Bloodstar commanded, "I will hear him!"

"Oh, thank you, sir," Weaselheart said, "You won't regret this."

"Let's hope that you don't, Weaselheart!" Bloodstar growled.

* * *

Once Campionstripe and the others reached the caverns, they found Hazelstar and several other cats listening to a light grey she-cat. Berrypool was usually in charge of any digging the cats had to do, and this appeared to be the case now.

"If we can bring down this rock, we should be able…"

Berrypool broke off as Campionstripe stepped toward her. For once, the kind but slightly bossy she-cat seemed at a loss for words.

"Oh…um… Hello. You're…?"

"Campionstripe, this is Berrypool," Hazelstar said, trotting over to the two cats. "She's our resident genius, especially where digging is concerned."

"I've heard stories of your courage, Campionstripe," Berrypool mewed, "It's a privilege to finally meet you."

"The honor is all mine, Berrypool," Campionstripe said, looking unusually cheerful.

Bigstorm and Rosebrier exchanged glances. Bigstorm wasn't sure, but it sure seemed like…

"Campionstripe might fit in around here after all," Bigstorm said, bounding up to the pair. "Don't you think, Berrypool?"

"I know he would," Berrypool said, smiling. Then, the moment had passed, and she was back to business.

"We can bring down the rock," Berrypool continued, "But it will take time, and we haven't got much."

"I'll make sure you have enough," Campionstripe said. "I'd better get back to StoneClan."

As the sienna-furred cat trotted off, he glanced back at Berrypool. No one who saw that look was sure, but…had they just smiled at each other? Again?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The One We Can't Save

As Campionstripe hurried back to StoneClan, Berrypool and the rest of the FlameClan cats dug frantically around the rock.

"If you feel the rock shift, call out!" Berrypool warned, "The more we dig, the more dangerous it gets!"

"Best argument I've heard yet against digging," Hawkfang grumbled.

"And StarClan knows you've come up with enough of them!" Silverfur growled.

* * *

"We've got to do something!" Blueflash squeaked.

The red-fawn cat was up at the entrance to the tunnel with one of the elders, Broomtail. The idea was that they could go for help if Bloodstar arrived early. Broomtail could run fairly fast for an older warrior, and Berrypool had detailed Blueflash to the job, feeling that it would be best not to allow the accident prone warrior around the digging site, but not wanting him to feel left out.

"If Bloodstar and his army come charging up here, we won't stand a chance," he murmured fearfully.

"It's not numbers that make the difference, lad," Broomtail said, "Its heart. And that's something we've got a lot more of than StoneClan has, by StarClan!"

* * *

As Campionstripe raced into the StoneClan camp, he began to hear the sounds of cheering. Once he arrived in camp, he saw that all the warriors had gathered around the Highrock. Scanning the crowd, he located Mossfall at the back.

"What's happening, Mossfall?" he called over the noise.

"Bloodstar's been looking for you," Mossfall said. The grey cat was rather ashamed of his failure to fulfill to mission given to him by his former mentor, and he clearly did not want to discuss it.

Suddenly, a very shrill voice silenced the warriors.

"Quiet!"

_"Weaselheart?" _Campionstripe thought, _"What in StarClan's name is…? No, I already know what it is…"_

Bloodstar stepped forward to address his warriors. The black tom looked triumphant, and possibly, excited by the prospect of battle.

"We march on our enemy today," he announced, "We will destroy them to the last cat! StoneClan will rule! Bloodstar will rule!"

As the warriors broke out in cheers, Mossfall turned to Campionstripe.

"It's…war, sir."

"StarClan help us all!" Campionstripe whispered.

* * *

Woodpaw and Thistlepaw had been placed as lookouts by the tunnel entrance. The two young cats kept their eyes on the bridge above, until they saw a sienna brown warrior leap up onto the edge.

"That's Campionstripe," Woodpaw mewed, "Come on, Thistlepaw!"

The two apprentices raced back up the tunnel to their friends, hearts pounding with excitement and fear.

* * *

After listening to Woodpaw's report, Hazelstar turned to Fivefur.

"This is it, Fivefur," he said, "Bloodstar and his army are on their way."

"It's madness!" Fivefur said, "Warrior against warrior, fighting and hatred. And for what?"

"I don't know," Hazelstar said, "I don't think Bloodstar knows. But we have to stop him, or everything we've built ends in ruins."

* * *

Back at the digging site, all the cats were getting anxious. They had been digging for quite some time now.

"I think it moved," Hawkfang announced.

"You've been saying that since we started, silly Hawkfang," Leopardpaw giggled, "Stop being such an old grump."

"Fine," Hawkfang mumbled, "But when we're all as flat as lily pads, don't say I didn't warn you!"

* * *

"Bigstorm!" Woodpaw squeaked, pounding up to her mentor as he organized the warriors. "We've seen Bloodstar's army! He's got more cats than I've ever seen! Oh, and Campionstripe's with them!"

"Well, that's something anyway," Bigstorm said.

"I don't see what Campionstripe can do," Hawkfang grumbled.

"That's because you're not half the warrior he is," Bigstorm growled, "Keep digging!"

* * *

Hazelstar and Fivefur had gone up to the camp for a moment, and were now on their way back down. As they entered the warriors' den, they heard Broomtail speaking.

"Who goes there? Friend or foe?"

"If it's foe," Blueflash added, "Go away!"

Hazelstar and Fivefur dashed past without a word.

* * *

"Berrypool! How's the digging coming?" Hazelstar called.

"I need more time!" the she-cat said anxiously.

"We may not have it…" Hazelstar whispered.

"If we can't bring the rock down, we'll have to make a stand," Blackblaze said. The dark brown warrior actually looked as if he was looking forward to such a prospect.

"You didn't see his army, Blackblaze," Fivefur said, "He's got every warrior in StoneClan on their way up here."

"So, we'll pick them off as they come through the narrow bit," Silverfur said, "Simple."

"Bold strategy, my boy," Broomtail said from the entrance of the tunnel, "Do or die and all that. Capital."

"Right," Hazelstar said, "We'll have to try it. Blackblaze, Kippaw, Leopardpaw, Brackenstripe, and Bigstorm will come with me. Silverfur, get the others and form up in the warriors' den. If they get past us, it's up to you!"

"StarClan be with you," Silverfur said, racing off. Secretly, the silver tom would rather have fought beside his friends, but he knew that if Hazelstar had held him back, there must be a reason.

* * *

It wasn't long until the black-furred shape of Bloodstar filled the tunnel. Hazelstar stood at the entrance of the tunnel, with Bigstorm and the others just behind him.

"Surrender, Hazelstar!" Bloodstar roared, "Perhaps I'll let some of your Clan live!"

"We stand or fall here, Bloodstar!" Hazelstar replied.

"Then you will die!" the black warrior roared, "Attack!"

Bloodstar leaped at Hazelstar, knocking the smaller cat backwards. Luckily for Hazelstar, Bigstorm was already on the alert and ready to intervene. The grey cat's first priority was to get Bloodstar away from Hazelstar. Personal grudges-such as revenge for the destruction of his childhood and the murder of his mate-could be settled afterwards.

"There is only Bloodstar!" Bloodstar roared, "Witness the truth!"

The two cats leaped at each other. As they fought, Hazelstar raced back to his remaining warriors.

"Don't let them past us!" he warned.

* * *

Bigstorm was down. Bloodstar had always been stronger than he was, and, even with all Bigstorm's training, he wasn't strong enough yet to beat the larger and older warrior.

"This is how it ends, Bigstorm!" Bloodstar growled. Before he could deliver the killing blow, however, something rammed into him.

"No!"

As Bloodstar struggled to his feet, he saw that the cat who had rammed him was the last one he would have expected…

"Campionstripe?!"

"Forgive me, sir," the sienna-furred cat said quietly.

Enraged, Bloodstar lunged at Campionstripe. The two cats crashed against the far wall, locked in combat.

* * *

It was time to pull back. Leopardpaw, Brackenstripe, Kippaw…only Hazelstar and Campionstripe were left.

"Campionstripe!" Hazelstar called, "Come on!"

The brown warrior pulled away from Bloodstar and raced off after Hazelstar, not wasting time glance behind. It would take a few seconds for Bloodstar to rally his warriors…and that was all they needed.

* * *

As Bloodstar attempted to rally his warriors, Weaselheart raced up to him, squeaking triumphantly:

"See sir? I told you! Campionstripe's a traitor to StoneClan!"

Bloodstar ignored him, bounding up the tunnel after the retreating FlameClan warriors.

"Stop them!"

* * *

Berrypool watched anxiously as the FlameClan cats raced past her. The rock was unsteady now, about to fall.

"Get them out of there!" she screeched.

Campionstripe was the last cat through the passage. Just before he entered, he heard Bloodstar call his name.

"Campionstripe!"

He turned.

"Yes, sir?"

"You betrayed me, Campionstripe!" Bloodstar snarled, "I'll tear you apart!"

As the two cats faced each other, the rock began to crumble. And then it fell, with Bloodstar directly in its path.

"Bloodstar!" Campionstripe yelled, knocking the black warrior out of the rock's path…but having no time to save himself. Campionstripe was buried beneath the fallen rubble.

* * *

That night, as the sun set, Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Rosebrier sat on top of the hill, staring out at the country. Of all the FlameClan cats, they had probably been the most affected by Campionstripe's death. They and Berrypool, that is…

"We'll see the sun rise tomorrow, because Campionstripe gave his life for us today," Hazelstar said, his voice shaking a little.

"He would have been happy here," Rosebrier whispered sadly.

"We'll not see his like again," Bigstorm said, "He was a warrior with a heart as big as the sky."

Bigstorm and Rosebrier left after a while, and Fivefur took their place.

"The one who will save us is the one we can't save," Fivefur said, "My vision. And I couldn't help him."

"It's not your fault, Fivefur," Hazelstar insisted.

"What do we do, Hazelstar?" Fivefur asked.

"What our ancestors did before us," Hazelstar said, "We go on, Fivefur. We go on."

* * *

**And this...will begin the epicness that is based off the third season of the TV series. XD And Blueflash. Lots of Blueflash. Ignore me, I just ate a bunch of chocolate. Anywho, until next time! ;) Hey, I actually updated twice this week... XD**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Destruction

The tunnel had begun collapsing when the rock fell, causing the StoneClan warriors to have no choice but to run for their lives. They had barely made it out, and Mossfall, as one of the only warriors who had survived the rock fall, was forced to report to Bloodstar and Weaselheart.

"We lost more than half our warriors, sir," the grey tom said, "Including Campionstripe…"

"He sacrificed himself for me," Bloodstar said with just a trace of sadness.

"No, sir!" Weaselheart squeaked, "He betrayed you!"

"He gave his life for me," Bloodstar growled at the black warrior, "And his name will be legend!"

Weaselheart would have argued…if he had been speaking to anyone but Bloodstar. Instead, he had no choice but to agree.

"Yes, sir. Legend."

"Hazelstar and his Clan will suffer for this!" Bloodstar snarled, "I swear, I will have my revenge!"

* * *

The next day, Hazelstar, Bigstorm, and Fivefur met alone in what was left of the tunnels. Hazelstar had a new strategy, and he shared it first with the two cats he trusted most.

"Campionstripe died to protect FlameClan," Hazelstar said, "We have to make his sacrifice worthwhile."

"So we take the war to Bloodstar?" Bigstorm asked, eager for another chance to clash with his old adversary.

"Yes," Hazelstar said sadly, "The war to end all wars."

Fivefur had been standing near the fallen rock. A loose bit of rubble clattered down, causing the brown tom to jump.

"We'll attack while the StoneClan warriors are still licking their wounds," Hazelstar said.

"It's about time," Bigstorm said, satisfied. The grey tom dashed off, no doubt to inform the others.

"Fivefur," Hazelstar said, turning to his younger brother, who was staring at the rock, "Are you all right?"

"I don't believe Campionstripe's gone," Fivefur said, "It feels like his spirit is still with us."

"He's watching us from StarClan," Hazelstar said, "Come on, little brother. We have to gather the warriors."

But, as if to testify differently, the rubble crumbled a little more as the two brothers dashed away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in StoneClan, Mossfall had come up with a strategy of his own. The grey warrior loped through a group of slaves, until he found the one he was looking for. It was a small she-cat, with light brown fur and green eyes.

"You're Heatherflight, aren't you?" he asked.

"What do you care?" the she-cat snapped, "I'm just another slave."

"A slave who tried to run every chance she gets," Mossfall pointed out. It was true. Heatherflight was notorious for her escape attempts.

"I'm Mossfall," he said, although he knew the she-cat probably already knew who he was. "One of the only senior warriors left after our last battle."

"You're hardly a senior warrior," Heatherflight informed him, "And StoneClan lost that battle, you know."

Mossfall did know, but he was not in the mood to discuss the battle.

"So, tell me about your old home," he said. Many of the StoneClan cats had come from Twolegplace, or had been rogues before being captured and made slaves.

"It wasn't much," Heatherflight said airily, "Just a boring little Twoleg nest. But I liked it better than this filthy place."

"If there was a chance you could get out of StoneClan," Mossfall said, "Would you take it?"

"Why?" Heatherflight asked, interested for the first time. "Is there a chance I might get out?"

Mossfall glanced around cautiously to be sure that no one was watching.

"If someone was to start a resistance inside StoneClan, would you risk joining?" he asked.

Heatherflight regarded the grey warrior carefully. It could be a trap, a way to reveal the rebellious slaves so that they could be dealt with…but Mossfall expression showed no hint of a lie.

"Who would be foolish enough to stand against Bloodstar?" Heatherflight asked carefully.

"I would," Mossfall said firmly, "But there's not much time. Sweetpaw told me that Bloodstar plans to move out with what's left of the army at dawn. And he plans to force the slaves and kits to fight, if necessary."

"Then you'll have another chance to cover yourself with glory," Heatherflight said.

"There's no glory in following a mad leader like Bloodstar!" Mossfall growled, startling Heatherflight.

"What do you want, Mossfall?" Heatherflight asked. She felt that she could trust the grey cat. He seemed sincere, and his burst of anger could not have been faked, unless he was a very skilled actor.

"Gather everyone willing to fight for their freedom," Mossfall said, "We'll overthrow Bloodstar and his warriors…or die trying."

"Why would an accomplished warrior like yourself risk his life to help slaves?" Heatherflight asked.

"Campionstripe died trying to stop Bloodstar," Mossfall said, "He was my mentor…and the finest cat I ever knew. I'm doing this for him…and for Sparrowstrike. I don't know what really happened when Sparrowstrike died, but I'll find out one day, and I'd bet my tail that it had to do with FlameClan. My friends were willing to die for FlameClan. Why shouldn't I?"

"Then we'll stand with you, Mossfall," Heatherflight mewed.

"We make our move at dawn," Mossfall said, as he turned and raced off.

* * *

Back at FlameClan, Hazelstar was busy trying to assemble his warriors.

"Someone will need to visit BrightClan," he said, "We'll need Hickorystar's help in this fight."

"Well, who's going to visit BrightClan, then?" Bigstorm asked, glancing around at the group.

"Um…I'll go," Fivefur said. The brown tom did not want to go alone, but he was a cat they could easily spare in the planning of the battle.

"I'll go with you," Berrypool mewed. The blue-grey she-cat had not spoken much in the day since the battle, so Fivefur was relieved to hear her volunteer.

"Thanks, Berrypool," he mewed.

As the two cats trotted off, Hazelstar watched them with a worried frown.

"Hazelstar?" someone mewed.

The red-fawn tom turned to see Frozenripple watching him.

"What is it, Frozenripple?"

"I don't suppose any of your warriors know anything about my brother?" Frozenripple mewed, "Either of my brothers, really."

"You have two?" Bigstorm said blankly.

"Yes," Frozenripple said, "Although one of them was only an apprentice when I last saw him. Didn't Swiftpaw come here with you?"

_"Of course, it had to be Swiftfoot," _Hazelstar thought.

Swiftfoot, the father of Icypaw and Fallenpaw, had been a FlameClan warrior up until several moons earlier, when he had been exiled from the Clan after attempting to murder Fivefur, and leaving Blueflash to die in a rockslide. No one had heard anything about him since then, nor did they want to.

"I'm afraid I'll have to explain everything later, Frozenripple," Hazelstar said. "Will you and your friends fight with us?"

"I can't speak for everyone, but I believe they will," Frozenripple said, "Although it would be wise to let Applepelt stay behind."

"Of course," Hazelstar said, "Can you ask them for me?"

The white she-cat nodded, then dashed off.

"You'll have to tell her sometime," Bigstorm said.

"I know. I'm just not sure how."

* * *

As Berrypool and Fivefur trotted along in the direction of BrightClan, Fivefur turned to his friend.

"You haven't said much, Berrypool."

"There's nothing to say," the she-cat said, "I keep thinking about Campionstripe. I barely knew him, but…there was something…"

"He was the best of us all," Fivefur said, although he had a feeling that that wasn't what Berrypool was getting at.

* * *

Back at FlameClan, Hazelstar and Bigstorm were kept busy overseeing the proceedings. Fivefur and Berrypool had just arrived back, and they made their report as quickly as possible.

"Hickorystar says he'll bring as many of his warriors as he can to fight with us," Fivefur said.

"This will be glorious, eh, Hazelstar?" Bigstorm said in a satisfied tone.

"There's nothing glorious about war, Bigstorm," Hazelstar said sharply.

"Maybe you're right," Bigstorm said reluctantly, "In any case, I wish Campionstripe was here to see us put an end to StoneClan."

* * *

Once Hickorystar and his warriors had arrived, Hazelstar and Hickorystar took their places on the Highrock above their assembled warriors.

Hickorystar nodded at Hazelstar.

"You speak to them. You've always been a motivational type."

Hazelstar smiled at the brown tom, then turned to the warriors. They were serious, but a few of the younger cats looked excited.

"We stand together," he began, "On the eve of our last battle with StoneClan. With your help, we shall be victorious in this awful enterprise. And there is only one good thing that comes of it-peace. By morning's light, the struggle will be over, and we'll have peace."

As the FlameClan camp erupted in cheers, Hazelstar couldn't help but wonder.

_"Who will be left tomorrow?"_

* * *

Deep within what was left of the tunnels, a sienna brown cat lay unmoving on the ground, a short distance from the rock that had supposedly crushed him the day before. Campionstripe was alive, but not without injury. His leg had been injured-possibly broken-and the left side of his face had been heavily scarred, beyond repair.

Campionstripe woke with a start, hearing someone call his name. The sienna-furred warrior looked around for a moment, confused, until he noticed a small she-cat standing not far away, watching him.

"What…?" Campionstripe mumbled. He didn't recognize the she-cat…

"My name is Violetleaf," the she-cat said, "I am a warrior of StarClan."

"Then…am I dead?" Campionstripe asked. "I'm tired. It would be a relief."

"Your time to die has not yet come, Campionstripe," Violetleaf said, "You have a life to live…a dark trail to follow."

"I don't understand…" Campionstripe said, "What do you want me to do?"

If Violetleaf answered, he didn't hear, because at that moment, everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long...I've been busy, but here you are! A new, long chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Destruction, Part Two

As Bigstorm and Hazelstar explained the plan, Fivefur suddenly felt himself growing cold.

"B-berrypool!" he blurted, almost without meaning to, "Wait for me!"

"Fivefur?" Berrypool mewed, "What is it? What do you see?"

"A…a long dark trail leads through sorrow and night!" Fivefur cried. He could see someone running, but he couldn't quite make out whom. But he knew that it was somehow connected to Berrypool. And he knew that for some reason, the running cat seemed very familiar.

"Follow your heart and you'll come to the light!" he finished.

"You said 'Berrypool, wait for me,'" Berrypool persisted. "What did you mean?"

"I…um…I don't know," Fivefur mumbled.

And he didn't. He was sure of it. And his vision was puzzling him, because, although he thought he knew who the mysterious cat was, he couldn't quite remember…

* * *

As night fell, the FlameClan warriors could be found crouching in the long grass, not far from the bridge that led to StoneClan. They had run into an obstacle. Bloodstar was too seasoned a warrior not to post guards at the bridge, even the night after a battle that had nearly destroyed his Clan. Although the night was dark, and distant thunder promised a storm, there were two guards at the bridge.

"How do we get across?" Hazelstar whispered.

Bigstorm smiled.

"Leave it to me."

He turned to Leopardpaw.

"Leopardpaw, you're a good swimmer, aren't you?"

The golden-furred apprentice giggled.

"I'd say so. Why?"

"Find another small cat that can swim," Bigstorm said, "Quick now."

Leopardpaw trotted off, and returned a few seconds later with Kippaw.

"Right," Bigstorm said, "I need you to swim across and distracted the guards. Can you do that?"

The two apprentices nodded, then plunged noiselessly into the dark river.

Once across, Kippaw and Leopardpaw snuck toward the bridge. The two cats exchanged glances, and then flicked several pebbles in the guards' direction.

The StoneClan cats turned, and just when they were about to charge at Leopardpaw and Kippaw, they were knocked into the water by Hazelstar and Bigstorm.

"Right," Bigstorm said in satisfaction, "Now what?"

At that moment, Kehaar-the seagull who had made his home with the FlameClan cats-landed beside them.

"Hardly any guards in StoneClan, Hazelstar," he said, "Like they inviting us to attack."

"Then let's hit them hard and fast," Bigstorm growled.

"Not yet," Hazelstar said, "We'll move our warriors closer to StoneClan…and wait."

"Wait?" Bigstorm asked, "For what?"

"For the moment of greatest confusion," Hazelstar said, "We attack when the storm breaks."

"You've got a dangerous mind, Hazelstar," Bigstorm said admiringly, "I'm glad you're on our side."

Hazelstar sighed, but he didn't protest.

_"I hope that someday, I'll be able to use my mind for peace, not war."_

* * *

As the rain began to fall, Hazelstar gave the word.

"Now!"

The FlameClan cats swarmed upon the StoneClan camp. Hawkfang grinned at Lionpelt.

"Ready?"

The golden-furred cat nodded, and they raced after the others.

"Swift running," Hazelstar said to Bigstorm and Fivefur, before he and Bigstorm raced down to join the conflict, leaving Fivefur behind with Starpaw, who was to act as a guard over the medicine cat.

* * *

Heatherflight was awakened by the sound of guards running through the camp.

"Intruders! We're under attack!"

The brown-furred she-cat looked anxiously toward the entrance, just in time to see Mossfall enter.

"This is our chance, Heatherflight!" he called, "Come on!"

The she-cat raced to join him, several other slaves following behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bloodstar and Weaselheart arrived outside, to hear a StoneClan warrior report:

"It's Hazelstar, and he's got his whole Clan with him!"

"What shall we do, sir?" Weaselheart said nervously.

"We shall end this war," Bloodstar growled. He had been having bad dreams that night-dreams that he solely blamed FlameClan for causing…or perhaps, he just didn't want to admit that his most trusted warrior had betrayed him…

* * *

Heatherflight and Mossfall were not the only cats to have seen the opportunity for escape. As the StoneClan slaves fled, Hazelstar called to several of his warriors.

"Berrypool, Larchfire! Lead them away! If you can get them safely back to FlameClan, then do it!"

The two warriors in question nodded, then dashed off to round up the slaves.

* * *

Up on the hill where Bloodstar and Weaselheart stood, the twisted tree stood out like a beacon. As the lightning flashed all around, one bolt hit the tree, causing it to start on fire.

There had not been such a rain in StoneClan in years, and the ground was already starting to slide. As the tree was struck, the land around it began to give way.

Like the coward he was, Weaselheart ran for his life, leaving Bloodstar to claw his way out of the narrow chasm that had opened in the ground. Just as the StoneClan leader thought he had reached safety, lightning struck again, and he fell back into the chasm.

* * *

As the twisted tree fell, smoldering, the StoneClan and FlameClan cats alike stopped fighting. After a pause, a StoneClan warrior stepped forward. It was Sunwhisper. The golden-furred she-cat bowed before Hazelstar and Bigstorm, and the rest of the StoneClan warriors quickly followed her example.

"It's over," Hazelstar whispered, "We've…won."

But it had not been without loss. Many of the StoneClan cats had been killed or had fled in confusion. And FlameClan had suffered as well.

"We've lost Breezeleaf and Berryfire," Bigstorm told Hazelstar, as the exhausted FlameClan warriors gathered around.

Icypaw whimpered, stunned by the loss of his mentor. Hazelstar looked around, wondering whether Fallenpaw would try to comfort his brother. But, to his surprise, the red-furred apprentice was simply staring off into space, as if he had not even registered his littermate's distress.

_"Does he even care?" _Hazelstar thought.

He had no time to think about it, however, because several StoneClan warriors had come over to the group.

"Hazelstar?" asked their leader, a lithe grey tom.

"Yes?" Hazelstar answered, "What is it?"

"My name is Mossfall," the grey tom said.

"Campionstripe's former apprentice," Bigstorm hissed in Hazelstar's ear, "And Sparrowstrike's best friend."

"We," Mossfall continued, gesturing to the cats with him, "Would like to know what we are supposed to do now."

"If you want a home in FlameClan," Hazelstar said, "You are all welcome. We will turn no one away."

"Except Hollythorn," Bigstorm said hurriedly, "I'll turn him away in a hurry!"

"Hollythorn disappeared when the fighting started," Mossfall stated, "We've been looking, and there are several cats unaccounted for, Hollythorn and his apprentice included."

As Mossfall spoke the word apprentice, Blueflash felt an unexplained shiver go down his back.

_"Hollythorn's apprentice…Thornpaw… I remember her."_

* * *

**Random question: should Nightheart be one of the cats unaccounted for, and show up again later on, or should he end up in FlameClan with Mossfall and the others? I can't decide!**


End file.
